I'll Save Him, Not Me
by I'm Finally Free
Summary: It's the Hunger Games, but a little different. Austin is too old to be reaped but it's brother Ryan's first year. Ally is a hunter who trained to be in the Hunger Games incase she gets picked and would do anything for the boy with the bread. What would happen if Ryan and Ally get sent to fight to death? Will Ally save Ryan or herself? The Hunger Games with a bit of a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to write a fanfic about Austin and Ally in the view of the Hunger Games since it's like my favorite movie, and while writing this I thought of making some things different so I hope you like it. -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_~Austin~_

I wake up slowly, dreading this day more than ever since it was finally here.

The 74th Hunger Games.

Fortunately I just turned 19 last month and I'm no longer able to be in the games. Unfortunately my brother now is. I have two brothers. My older one Josh and my younger one Ryan. Today is Ryan's first reaping and he is completely scared out of his mind. Josh moved out of the bakery our family own last year after his last reaping. He is now engaged to the tailor's daughter. I looked around the small bedroom to see now sign of Ryan. He probably got another nightmare and creeped into our parents room.

I slowly crawl out of bed and walk down the stairs to the bakery to see if my dad was awake. I see him talking to a customer. A kid from Seam, the poorest part of District 12. I see him a lot with a girl trading squirrels with my father for bread. What was his name?

_Gab...Gabe?...Gale! _

Yeah, that's his name. The girl I really don't know. The only thing I do know about her is that her name starts with an A. I wait for my father to finish his trade so I could talk to him.

"Here today one squirrel for one bread." I hear my father say. He's a generous man and today he likes to put discounts on the bread and sweets so the Seam kids could also enjoy something good. Just like always everyone but two families will celebrate for one more year that their child is safe while the other families lock themselves into there house, crying for their child. "And good luck." Since Gale is the oldest in his family he takes out tessera for them. The option to receive tesserae is available in the districts to children between the ages of 12 to 18 (those eligible to take part in the Hunger Games). If their family is struggling for food, they can have their name added extra times to the reaping, once only per family member, in exchange for an equal number of tesserae. Once this is done, they can collect oil and grain rations once every month for a year. By my count, Gale should have his name in 42 times.

"Thank you sir." I hear Gale say with a bit of a smile before he leaves quietly.

"Good morning dad." I said walking up to him and giving him a warm hug. "How's Ryan?" I asked.

"Scared. He's still sleeping with his mother." How I wish mother could be more like father. She abuses us if she thinks we're not doing a good job around the house and bakery. She use to abuse Josh the most since he was the oldest but now since he's gone I get the beatings for myself and Ryan.

"He'll be fine right?" I asked uneasy.

"Of course. It's his first year, he only has one slip. The odds are ever in his favor." I nod, needed to hear that from father's reassuring mouth. "You should wake him up." He said before going to the cashier to go help another customer who just came in. I jog up the stairs and walk to my parents room to find my mother sleep soundly on her side while Ryan clutch on to father's pillow for dear life. I walked over to father's side and softly shook Ryan awake. I pulled him into a tight hug before putting him into my arms and taking him into our room.

"It was me." He whispered still clinging on to me. I knew that was what he was dreaming about. Every kid has that dream thinking their name would be called and they'll be put into their death.

"I know Ry but that's not going to happen. It's your first year, their not going to pick you." I said rubbing his back soothingly. "We need to get ready." I told him.

"I know." He said letting go.

* * *

An hour later the town bell rang indicating that it was time to go to time square for the reaping. We were all dressed, fed and ready to go. We met up with Josh and his fiancée Cassidy and walked slowly to the reaping. The whole time we walked Ryan held my hand firmly in his small one.

I hugged Ryan on more time before we parted ways. I stood with my parents in the back where other parents and older siblings who were no longer able to be reaped stood. I tried to find Ryan in the crowd with no valid. I sighed before I put my attention to the front where you could see Effie Trinket, the district escort looking ridiculous as ever. She tapped the microphone getting everyone's attention before started to speak.

"Welcome. Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said in a cheery voice that makes me sick with her thick capitol accent. How could she be so happy about placing kids in an arena to fight to the death? "Now before we begin we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capitol." The film started playing and I barely paid attention to since I have seen it every year. When the film finished Effie spoke again. "I just love that." she stated. "Now the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games." This woman made me sick. How could this be an honor? "As usual ladies first." She slowly walked to a reaping ball with all the girl's name on them. Effie randomly got a slip and went to the microphone.

"Allison Dawson."

That name sounded familiar but then I realized who it was when I saw her face. _She's the one I gave the bread too. _Allison slowly walked up with no emotion on her face but if you looked closely you could see a bit of fear in her brown eyes. The same fear I saw when I threw her that bread.

_**Flashback**_

_I was baking some bread with Ryan in the back of the bakery when we heard mother yelling at someone out side. Ryan and I slowly walked to the window to see mother yelling at some Seam girl. I recognized her because I've seen her with her father trading with my father. Her father died in a mining accident and she looked thin and pale, close to death even. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU SEAM BRAT! I DON'T NEED YOU LOOKING THROUGH OUR GARBAGE LIKE AN ANIMAL!" I heard her yell. _

_Allison walked away and mother went back inside muttering to herself but I could still see Allison through the window. She collapsed next to the apple tree a few feet away. She looked as though she was waiting for her death to come. I couldn't leave her like that so I quickly went to the oven and put two long breads closer to the flames and watched as they burnt slightly. Ryan moved away as he knew what was coming next as we heard mothers footsteps coming. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID BOY." She screamed at me. "NO ONE DECENT WOULD BY BURN'T BREAD!" She then grabbed the wooden spoon next to us and hit me across the face with it. "GO FEED IT TO THE PIGS!" She pushed me out of the store and into to the rain.  
_

_I could see Allison watching me as I threw small chunks at the pigs but once mother turned her head I threw both long breads at Allison and walked in without saying a word. Ryan and I watched as she looked at the bread and at the bakery door before grabbing both breads, putting them in her jacket to keep from getting wet and running off, stumbling on her feet a few times. "That was really nice of you to do." Ryan said with a large smile. I shrugged and went back to work._

**_Flashback Over _**

The next day at school Allison and I made eye contact and I could tell she was thankful. She looked a bit more healthier too. As we broke contact I could see her from the corner of my eye looking down at something, picking it up before smiling.

"Ryan Moon." I was so caught up in my flashback I didn't even notice who they called until I saw Ryan going up the stage. My heart stopped as I saw him up there crying. The crowd muttered in disapproval. They always did that when a 12-year-old was called. Josh held on to Cassidy and I felt father put a hand on my shoulder. My little brother was going into the Hunger Games. How could this have happened? He had one slip. One! The odds were ever in his favor! "C'mon you two shake hands." Allison and Ryan both looked at each other before shaking hands and looking back into the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Ryan and Allison were led into the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers and me and my family walked up to what could be the last time we would ever see Ryan.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Read and Review? -Maxine**


	2. Saying Goodbye and Needing Comfort

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_~Austin~_

Josh, Cassidy, mother, father and I quickly went into the Justice Building and signed our names in the visiting sheet. I felt like could pass at any moment having the thought of sweet little Ryan being put to his death.

The Peacekeepers led us to a room and said. "You have three minutes." Father opened the door quickly and walked in having Ryan run into his arms sobbing as we soon followed. We held each other crying except for our mother who looked around the room as if nothing was wrong and that one of her sons is not going to be put into an arena to fight to his death.

Ryan looked up at us with tear going doing his cheeks and he sniffed softly. "What am I going to do?" He asked in a small voice. "I'm going to die." I held Ryan as he cried.

"Well maybe District 12 will finally have a victor." Mother spoke up. Ryan smiled a bit and looked at his mother hopefully."She's a survivor, that one." Ryan's smile fell and another tear escaped his eyes.

"Mimi you should wait outside." Father growled and mother shrugged before leaving.

"I love you guys." Ryan said trying to control the sobbing fit he was about to have. We all said I love you back hugging him and kissing him until the Peacekeepers came back.

"Times up." He said rudely before dragging us out, leaving Ryan crying on the floor.

* * *

_~Ally~_

I paced back and forth in the room those Peacekeepers dragged me in as I waited. The door opened and my head snapped up to see my mother standing there, looking like she was looking at a ghost. She ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back just as tight trying not to cry. "Sweetie come back to me ok?" She said gripping me for dear life.

"I want too. But I can't." I whispered. She loosened her grip to be able to look at me.

"Why?" She demanded.

"You know that I'm in love with Austin. I'm going to be put in an arena to die because I'm not coming back. Ryan is. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Ryan back to Austin."

"Sweetie, I know you love him but what about me? You love him, but I love you. I already lost your father, I can't lose you." Mother eyes started to water as she gripped me tighter.

"I know but remember what you told me? When you and dad fell in love you said you would sacrifice your own life just to make him happy. It's my turn." I'm determined to get Ryan home, back to Austin.

The tears fell down mothers eyes and she hugged me sobbing that she loved me and I was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Mother?"

"Yes." She said not letting go.

"After I'm died will you tell Austin that I love him. Show him all the things I made. Tell him how I feel?" I wouldn't die without knowing someone would tell Austin how I felt.

"Of course baby." The Peacekeeper came in and said that the time was up before pushing mother out.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled back before the door closed. A tear came down my face knowing this was the last time I was going to see my mother. The door opened and in came Gale and Trish. I hugged them both and said. "I'm fine"

"No you're not." They said in unison.

"Listen to me." Gale said. "Get your hands on a bow. It's your best bet."

"Look guys-" Gale cut me off a continued to speak.

"You know how to hunt. You could do this."

"Yea." Trish piped in. "We believe in you and if you need anything we'll try to send you stuff."

"Guys." I said getting them to stop talking. "I'm not coming back."

"What?!" Trish said not believing what she just heard.

"I'm going to make sure Ryan gets back home."

"Ally I know you love Austin but you can't get him to love you if you're dead." Trish said.

"I know but I'm still going to do it. But Trish I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"When Ryan gets home and you guys go back to school Could you show Austin the tree?" That tree was where I found the first dandelion of spring when my father died. I craved our names on it into a heart and then on the bottom I drew a dandelion. "Tell him what the dandelion means."

"Whatever you want." I hug Gale before he leaves to give me and Trish a minute alone.

"Here." Trish said digging into her pocket and pulling out something before placing it into my hand. It was a pin. A mockingjay pin. I shake my head and try to give it back.

"No I can't."

"You can and you will. She hugs me once more before she is ordered to leave by the Peacekeeper. I sigh and clip the pin onto my plain blue dress. Suddenly Effie waltzes into the room with Ryan and few Peacekeepers behind her. I follow her as we get escorted out of the Justice Building to a car. I glance at Ryan to see him barely able to keep his tears from falling and I couldn't blame him.

Without thinking I grab his hand making him look up. I give him a reassuring squeeze but don't let go. I lean to his side and whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." We both walked to the train not paying attention to what Effie is saying just needing some comfort.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Theirs more to come. Read and Review -Maxine**


	3. The Talk With Haymitch

** OH YEAH! Here is chapter 3! Thank you for the comments. Enjoy! -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_~Ryan~ _

Allison and I walked into the train hand in hand, looking back at District 12 for what could be the last time. Allison tugged on my hand so I could keep moving as Effie lead us to what I think is the kitchen. As much as I didn't want to admit. I was impressed. The room was stunning. Everything was made of silver and gold and painted perfectly. Nothing was out of place, but the thin I liked the most was the table. It was filled with different kinds of food that just made my mouth water and my stomach growl. I didn't notice that my mouth was open until Allison put her hand on my chin, closing it. I chuckled and said a small thank you.

Effie led us to a chair and told us to sit, which we did. "You'll love the capitol. The best part about this trip is being able to enjoy the luxury." She said all cheery. Me and Allison exchanged a look that completely said _oh yeah we get to eat as much as we want and be the capitols entertainment until we die. _We shoot her an unimpressed look. "I'm going to find Haymitch." She said standing up. "He must be in the bar car." I've never met Haymitch but I heard about him all around the district. They call him the town drunk. Now it was just me and Allison.

"So Allison." I said getting her attention.

"You could call me Ally." She stated with a hint of a smile.

"Well Ally." I started. "What did you mean when you said you'll keep me safe?" That question was something I was dieing to know the answer too.

"That I would keep you safe. So you could go home and be with your family."

"Your not going to try to save yourself?" I asked. Why did she want me to win?

"No."

"Why?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer but before she could a man stumbled into the room with a glass in his hands.

"Congratulations." He said get a tall bottle and pouring it into the glass. "Where's the ice?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said before looking at Ally giving her a silent question.

She quickly caught on and mouthed. "Haymitch." So this was our mentor. Haymitch grabbed the bottle and sat down in the chair that Effie was just in. You could smell the alcohol being too close to him. I scrunched my nose at the smell and almost gagged.

I sat up straight and spoke. "So when do we start?"

"Woah woah woah." Haymitch said shaking his hand in my face. "So eager. Most of you aren't such a hurry." He said taking a sip of his drinking and putting the bottle on the table.

"Yeah I want to know what the plan is. You're our mentor you're suppose-" I was cut off by Haymitch who said.

"Mentor?"

"Yeah our mentor. You're suppose to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice.."

"Oh ok." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Embrace the probability of your imminent death and know in your heart that there is nothing I could do to save you." He smiled.

"Then why are you here?" Ally suddenly spoke up.

He held his glass up and said. "The refreshments."

"I think you had enough." I said trying to take the glass out of the way but instead he pushed me back into my chair with his foot and left it on my chest.

"You just made me spill my drink. Brand new pants." He took his foot of my chest and slowly stood up picking up the glass bottle. "you know I think I'll go finish this in my room." He said before leaving the car. I looked at Ally and I could see the anger in her face.

"Maybe he's going to come around." She said standing up.

"It's no use."

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said before leaving the car, leaving me all alone. I wonder how my family is?

* * *

_~Ally~_

I followed Haymitch to his room. "Haymitch." I called. He groaned but looked at me.

"What is it sweetheart?" He said taking a sip from the bottle since he no longer had the glass in his hand. I snatched the bottle out of his hand which made him yell in outrage. "Give me that back."

"Not until we talk." I said. He sighed and let out a groan.

"Fine, come on." He ushered me into his room and we both sat next to each other so we could talk. "What is it?"

"Haymitch we need you to help us, to give us advice because we're not like other tributes. I need Ryan to make it out alive." I pleaded, which is something I don't do.

"You don't want to win?" He asked a bit surprised.

"No."

"Why?" I explained to Haymitch everything. Austin, the bread, my feelings and Ryan. "Sweetheart are you sure you want to do that? I mean your going to die to save his life because you love his brother."

"I've never been more sure in my life. So I need you to help me and help him."

"Ok how about this. I'll stay sober enough to help you and him as long as you to follow everything I say and don't interfere with my drinking."

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

"Ok, but if you change your mind we could still change the plan." I nodded and left. I wonder what Austin's doing.

* * *

_~Austin~_

I couldn't do anything today. I just layed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Mother was running the shop since Father was too depressed to say a word. I don't know how long I was in bed but I didn't want to get up. "Hey buddy." A familiar voice said to me. I turned my body to see my best friend Dez leaning on the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Trish invited us to go see the reapings at her house if you want." Trish was Dez's girlfriend and Allison best friend and the mayor's daughter. As much as I don't want to I needed to see who was going into the arena with Ryan.

"Ok." I slowly got up and Dez and I walked to the mayor's house. Trish opened the door for us and sent me a sympathetic smile. We watched the reapings in silence and the more I watched the more nervous I got. The Careers looked super tough this year, especially from District 2, Cato and Clove. Trish said that we could watch the games in her house with her father and our families. Now I wish I could have volunteered for Ryan. This is the worst Hunger Games ever.

* * *

**I think this chapter kind of sucks but oh well. I hope you like it and I'll try to make it better. Also I might update everyday, either once or twice. Depends if I'm in a writing mode. -Maxine**


	4. Arriving At The Capitol

**OH YEAH! CHAPTER 4! ENJOY! -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_~Ally~_

After my talk with Haymitch, Effie showed Ryan and I to our quarters and I was amazed. The room was breath taking. I walked over to the bed and felt the softness of the mattress. It felt like silk.

I walked into the other door to see a huge bathroom. The shower touched the ceiling and had a whole bunch of buttons. I stripped out of my dress and took my hair out of halo braid before walking into the shower. I tried to figure out which button turned on the water with no valid. I sighed before randomly pushing buttons.

The water came on making me gasp and moan softly. The water was warm and the jets came on. I turned my back on the jets letting it give me a massage. I closed my eyes for a moment forgetting where I was before opening them and grabbing the soap that smelled like cherries and a sponge. I washed myself feeling relaxed before washing my hair with a cherry scented shampoo. I rinsed it out and turned the water off grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

I dried and put my dress back on since it was the only thing I had. I put my hair in a side braid before walking out. Effie knocked on my door and told me to come out for dinner.

I came out a moment later and went to the dining room, sitting next to Ryan. Dinner came and my stomach growled reminding me I haven't eaten since I went hunting with Gale this morning. I served myself quickly and helped Ryan serve himself before starting to eat.

Not even halfway through the meal Effie spoke. "At least you two have decent manners. Last years tributes ate with there hands like animals." That made my blood boil. Last years tributes were both from Seam, never had a decent meal. Just to spite her I ate the rest of my meal with my hands. I could see her eye twitching wanting to say something but kept her mouth shut.

When I finish eating I licked my fingers watching Effie as she tried not to say anything. "Well this has been lovely but we have a big big day tomorrow." I said in a capitol accent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ryan said smiling at me which I returned. I walked back to my room and closed the door before going to the bathroom and washing my hands. I went back and laid on the bed feeling the softness almost purring. I laid there looking at the ceiling trying to come up with a plan when I knock took my out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door surprised to see Ryan standing there.

"Hi." I said unsure of what to say.

"Hey." He said softly. "I... couldn't sleep. I'm too scared to sleep. I don't mean to bother you but-" I cut him off already knowing what he was going to say.

"You want to sleep to with me." He nodded quickly looking embarrassed.

"Come on." I said opening the door wider, letting him in. We laid on the bed and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close. I waited until I felt his breathing even before pulling back slightly.

I studied his face closely and all I could see was Austin. Same eyes, same nose, same hair, even the same smile. My heart broke a little knowing that I won't be able to see Austin ever again. I could only see a small part of him by his brother. I kissed his head and closed my eyes, falling into for the first time since my father died a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned before closing them again. The light was hitting my face. I felt the other side of the bed to see if Ryan was still there but all I felt was a cold sheet. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth. Once I finished I went to the dining room to see Effie, Ryan and Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart your up. I was just telling Ryan here, some life saving advice." Haymitch said.

"Like what?" I asked sitting down serving myself some toast. I eyed the drink Ryan had as he dipped his bread in it. He saw me looking at it and spoke.

"It's hot chocolate, quite good. Try it." I took a small mug and served some of this hot chocolate in it. I took a small sip and before I could stop myself I let out a small moan. Ryan smiled at me before dipping his bread into his chocolate. I was so rich and so sweet, nothing like I ever had before.

Haymitch, Ryan and I talked about different strategies going into the games until I heard Ryan gasped and stood up. "There it is. The Capitol." He walked over to the window to get a closer look. "It's huge." He stated. We went into a tunnel and finale arrived. There was a crowd of capitol citizens who looked ridiculous screaming and yelling trying to get a look.

Ryan smiled and started waving at them. "C'mon. Do it." He said to me before continuing to wave. I shook my head until Haymitch spoke.

"Do it sweetheart. You need to get sponsors to like you." I sighed but nodded doing what Haymitch told me and walking over to Ryan before I started waving myself. I smiled and even blew a few kisses making them scream for more. Once we were out of sight I frowned. "Look when we get into the capitol you each will get your own prep team and stylist. Now what they do, you won't like what they do but don't argue just deal with it."

"But-" I started but Haymitch cut me off.

"Just deal with it." He ordered. We both nodded.

I looked at Ryan and said. "And the hell begins."

* * *

**I wanted to have a Ally and Ryan moment. I hope you like it and I'll update fast, I promise. -Maxine**


	5. Prep, Stylist and Tribute Parade

**I got up this morning and felt inspired. I started writing after I was dressed and fed so enjoy. -Maxine**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_~Ryan~_

This was really hard. It's really painful. I'm at the station with my prep team and this is not fun. They stripped me down and left me in my boxers before they started to what they called 'fix' me.

They said that I was adorable but kind of hairy, they even asked if everyone in our district looked like that. I answered their questions through gritted teeth. I almost cried. They plucked my eyebrows, waxed my legs, washed and trimmed my hair before nodding in approval saying that Portia, my stylist will think I'm decent.

They left quickly and I laid on the table completely naked as I waited for Portia. She came in not a moment later and I thought this was going to be horrible. She looked as horrible as everyone else here in the capitol and it was kind of scary. "Hello Ryan." She said sweetly. "Please stand." I did what I was told and stood up.

I felt exposed to Portia. I was standing naked watching her look at me. ALL of me. She smiled at me before handing me a rope which I quickly put on feeling the warmth. Sh lead me to the couch in the back of the room. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I shook my head no but at the wrong time my stomach growled. "I think you are." She pushed a button on the table and food came. I had to close my eyes and open them again to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. The food came out nowhere, like magic.

Portia handed me a plate and we both served ourselves before starting to talk. "I'm sorry this happen to you." She said.

"Most people just congratulate me." I said.

"But what good what that do?" She was right, it won't do any good. "So the tribute parade is tonight. They'll take out and show you out to the world." She started.

"So you came to make me look nice?"

"I came to help you make an impression. Now usually they dress people in what represents their districts."

"Yeah ours is cool miners." I said remembering how the stylist used to dress district twelve tributes. I would be in some ugly cool miner suits and even one year they put the two tributes naked and powered them with coal dust.

"Yeah but we don't want to do that. I want to do something they're going to remember. Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" I nodded my head. Haymitch said I needed to make people like me. Luckily thanks to my brother I'm very likable. "Tell me this Ryan. Are you afraid of fire?"

* * *

_~Austin~_

I was working my shift in the bakery, not really in a good mood. The customers from the merchant part of the district showed pity. I don't need pity. The tribute parade is tonight and I didn't want to watch but Dez insisted and Trish invited our whole family along with Allison's mother. It was almost time and I didn't really want to see my brother dressed up in some stupid coal miner outfit or covered in coal dust naked.

It was almost eight by the time we closed up shop, dressed and walked to the mayor's house. Trish greeted us at the door and led us to the living room where we all sat down. A moment later Allison mother came in with Josh and Cassidy and the parade started.

"Over one hundred thousand people craving to catch a glimpse of this years tributes." Caeser Flickerman said sitting with Claudius Templesmith. "And the sponsors get to see the tributes now for the first time. The importance of this moment could not be over looked." The camera switched and then the chariots came out. As usual first District 1's tributes came out and so on.

I was anxious to see Ryan but I didn't want to see him in some stupid costumes. I put my head down after District 3's tributes came out but then I heard Caeser say. "What is that in the background?" I picked my head up and surprised to see that my little brother was on fire.

He and Allison were dressed in some black leather suit and did I mention they were on fire. They crowd yelled and screamed louder when they were able to see them better. Ryan looked like he was about to fall of the chariot at any moment until Allison noticed and grabbed his hand. They pulled there hands up together and the crowd screamed even louder if that was possible.

"Now see that. I love that." Caeser spoke suddenly. "To young people putting there hands together saying 'I'm proud I come from District 12, we will not be over looked.' I love that!"

"People sure are going to be paying attention to them." Said Claudius.

Ryan put on a dazzling smile and wazed and Allison did the same but she also winked and blew kisses into the crowd. Someone threw a rose at her and she caught it before blowing a kiss in that direction.

By the time they got to the front where the other chariots were the flames have died down and let go of each others hands. President Snow popped up into the screen and slowly started to speak.

"Welcome." He said making hand signals to get the crowd to become quiet. "Welcome... tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you a Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The crowd cheered again and soon even the chariots began leaving in the they came.

They showed Allison and Ryan one more time. When the chariot pushed forward Ryan almost lost his balance and just at the right time Allison grabbed him by his shoulder ago keep him still until they were out of sight.

* * *

_~Ally~_

I kept my hand on Ryan's shoulder until the chariot stopped and Haymitch, Portia and Cinna came over.

"That was amazing." Cinna said. Effie squealed before talking.

"We are all everyone's going to talk about."

"So brave." Haymitch said smirking slightly.

"Are you sure you should be near an open flame?" I shot at him playfully.

"Fake flame. Are you..." Haymitch didn't finish his sentence, instead he was looking at something behind me. Me and Ryan turned our heads as well to see the boy from District 2 Cato glaring at us. Ryan stepped a bit closer to me and put his hand in mine clinging onto it. "Let's go upstairs." Haymitch said.


End file.
